Glasses
by Hikari Chrysant
Summary: Kageyama memakai kacamata dan kokoro Hinata lelah./Drabble/KageHina/Small announcement at the end


**Drabble ini pernah saya post di facebook, jadi barangkali ada yang dah pernah baca.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Glasses**

 **KageHina**

 **Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi**

 **.::.**

 **Drabble ini saya publish karena ada hal penting yang ingin saya sampaikan di akhir nanti. ;)**

 **For now, enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hinata tidak mengira sebuah benda bisa begitu mempengaruhinya.

"Jadi—di sini _middle blocker_ segera ke depan, lalu…"

Sebuah benda berwarna hitam, dengan dua lensa diposisikan di depan mata, yang bertengger di atas hidung rupawan.

"…dan jika dia gagal menerobos _blocking_ mereka—"

Benar—sebuah kacamata. Kacamata bodoh.

Hinata menekan kedua belah bibirnya dengan kuat, meredam suara-suara yang dia buat di balik tenggorokannya setiap kali matanya terpancang pada sosok di sampingnya. Papan di dalam kedua tangannya tergenggam erat, erat sekali, hingga buku-buku jarinya berwarna putih. Dia sedang mempertimbangkan diri untuk menanamkan wajahnya keras-keras pada papan itu, demi menutupi sepuhan merah pada pipinya, dan terutama—

Terutama agar dia tidak menyaksikan betapa kerennya Kageyama yang sedang memakai kacamata. Lebih lama dari ini, dan Hinata yakin dirinya akan menggila.

Hinata menggeram. Bagaimana mungkin koleganya sejak SMA yang bodoh dan polos itu bisa begini… entahlah—menawan? Semua hanya karena sebuah kacamata. Bukan berarti dia tidak tampan saat kacamata itu tidak hadir, tapi tetap saja—

"Hinata. Oi, Hinata." Jeda sejenak. "HINATA!"

Suara familier itu menyentakkan Hinata dari dunianya dengan tidak sabaran. Refleks, Hinata menoleh, menutupi sikap anehnya dengan tawa canggung. "A-Ahaha! Maaf, aku sedang… memikirkan sesuatu."

"Perhatikan aku, bodoh. Harus berapa kali aku mengulanginya untukmu?" Kageyama memijit batang hidungnya, dan… dan—

Dan Hinata meleleh.

Setelah matanya mendarat pada Kageyama lagi, demi alasan kesopanan saat berbicara, jantung Hinata seperti mengalami kram. Ada satu, dua degup kentara yang membuat dadanya sesak—tapi ini bukan sesak yang buruk.

Karena dia bisa melihat betapa tampan dan lezatnya Kageyama saat itu, dengan lensa minus yang seakan membuat bola mata biru itu bertambah indah—berkilau, seperti laut yang memantulkan cahaya mentari. Belum lagi, kacamata itu seakan membuat tatapan Kageyama lebih tajam dari biasanya, menusuk tepat pada bagian inti dari relung Hinata.

Dan—wajahnya. Wajah menyebalkan yang tak hanya sekali muncul dalam mimpi Hinata itu, terlihat berkali-kali lebih… tampan. Dengan kacamata yang bertumpu di atas hidungnya, mengaksentuasi sebagian besar wajah bagian atasnya, dia sungguh—dan Hinata akan menekankannya sekali lagi— _sungguh_ terlihat mempesona.

Hati Hinata terombang-ambing seperti daun ringkih diterpa angin, dan saat itu yang ingin dilakukannya hanyalah menimpa tubuh Kageyama dan menampar wajahnya. Benar, menampar setiap bagian wajah Kageyama dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Jika Hinata tidak sedang duduk di dalam kamar apartemen Kageyama sekarang, dia mungkin sudah ambruk karena kedua lututnya bergetar hebat.

"Oi. Lihat, kau melamun lagi." Kageyama mendesah, terlihat luar biasa lelah sebagai calon kapten tim voli universitas mereka, dan Hinata merasa agak bersalah kali ini. Maksudnya, yang dilakukannya sedari tadi adalah menjilati wajah Kageyama dengan tatapannya, sementara Kageyama berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk mengeluarkan taktik terhebatnya demi pertandingan besok. "Dasar bodoh," tambahnya, hampir tak audibel.

Apa yang Kageyama lakukan setelah itu hampir membuat Hinata sesak napas.

Bola cokelat madu yang besar menyaksikan bagaimana Kageyama melepaskan kacamata itu perlahan, dengan mata terpejam, dan benda hitam itu tergelincir mulus, merosot dari hidungnya dengan tingkat kekerenan yang tidak mungkin bisa dimiliki orang biasa.

Dan Hinata benar-benar berciuman keras dengan papan di tangannya kali ini, menabrakkan mukanya sendiri tanpa ampun di permukaan plastik yang keras itu, saat Kageyama memasang kembali kacamatanya usai selesai mengusap matanya yang lelah. Hinata yakin tak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah daripada apa yang dilihatnya saat ini, ketika kacamata hitam itu terpasang dengan tepat pada wajah Kageyama dan membingkai kembali dua mata tajamnya.

Kemudian Kageyama membetulkan letak kacamatanya, menggunakan jarinya untuk menyangga kacamata dari bawah dan menaikkannya, dan jeritan Hinata lolos begitu saja.

Hinata lelah. Hatinya lelah.

Tentu saja, Kageyama yang mendengar bunyi hewan sekarat itu terkejut, menoleh dan memandangi Hinata dengan mata melebar. "…Apa? Kau kenapa?"

"T-Tidak." Hinata menutupi mulutnya dengan papan plastik itu dan memalingkan pandangannya pada meja di bawahnya. Ah, meja yang sudah keriput dan penuh coret-moret itu mendadak terlihat lebih menarik. "Tidak kenapa-kenapa."

"Bodoh. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, kenapa kau bengong dari tadi?" Kageyama meninggikan nada. Dia terdengar lebih lelah dari Hinata.

"Aku—" Hinata memulai, lalu berhenti lagi. Kerongkongan berkonstriksi untuk meneguk ludah kering. Kepalanya tertunduk sekarang, karena dia benar-benar takut menatap wajah Kageyama—takut dia akan hilang kendali lagi. "Aku benar-benar tidak apa-apa. S-Sampai mana pembicaraan kita tadi? Katamu, kalau gagal _blocking_ kita langsung saja—"

"Hinata."

Satu kata. Satu teguran manis dalam bentuk seruan namanya. Suara Kageyama terdengar lebih dekat dari seharusnya.

Hinata mendongak, ingin mencari tahu, tapi yang dilihatnya adalah dua manik mata sedalam laut—tepat di hadapan wajahnya, hanya terpaut jarak satu jengkal.

Pipinya kembali membara.

"Ka-Kageya… ma?"

Napas Kageyama dalam dan panjang—tenang. Hinata bergidik merasakan hembusannya di atas kulit pipinya.

"Apa yang membuatmu bertingkah seperti ini, Hinata?" Kageyama bertanya, nadanya rendah dan menggelitik bulu kuduk. "Apa aku terlalu menyebalkan bagimu? Terlalu memerintah seperti raja?"

Hinata terbelalak, buru-buru menambahkan, "Tidak! Aku sama sekali tidak berpikir—"

"Kalau begitu, karena ini?" Kageyama menyentuh kacamatanya sendiri, menelusurinya dengan jari jemari ramping, dan selama itu juga tak melepaskan kontak matanya dengan sang manajer. "Kau lemah terhadap kacamataku, Hinata?"

Lemah. Hinata mengulangi kata itu di dalam benaknya, melongo selama sekian detik, sebelum menyadari bahwa itu adalah kata-kata paling tepat untuk menggambarkan keadaannya saat ini.

Itu benar. Kageyama benar. Dia lemah terhadap Kageyama dan kacamatanya.

"Apa saja yang kau pikirkan saat melihatku seperti ini?" Tangan Kageyama berjingkat dari lengan Hinata, menuju kulit bahunya yang terekspos, leher yang menghangat, dan berhenti pada pipi berkulit lembut yang tersaput warna merah. "Aku sudah panjang lebar berbicara kepadamu, dan yang ada di dalam kepalamu itu hanya hal-hal kotor. Kau harus—"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawah. ' _Jangan sekarang. Jangan._ '

"—dihukum," Kageyama mengakhiri dengan sebuah seringai malas, seulas senyuman miring yang mampu mencuri hati Hinata setiap saat.

"I-Itu…" Hinata mencicit lemah. "Aku—kita sedang berdiskusi—"

"Mungkin," sela Kageyama, seraya menaikkan kacamatanya lagi dan memandang Hinata dari balik lensa itu dengan dua mata melebar dan berkilat-kilat, "kau bisa menunjukkan kepadaku apa saja yang kau pikirkan sejak tadi."

Hinata menarik napas dengan penuh getaran. Namun, tak ada barang sedikit saja komplain yang meluncur dari mulutnya setelah itu.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Saya lagi ngidam megane!Kageyama waktu nulis ini. Mungkin ini bukan kali terakhir saya mbikin Kageyama jadi berkacamata :)**

 **Anyway, saya ingin minta pendapat dari kalian.**

 **Kalo saya mbuka rikues berbayar—alias comission, apa kalian minat? **

**Saya sedang membutuhkan penghasilan (?)**

 **Well, melihat skill saya yang masih kayak *piiip* ini, saya masih ragu. Kalaupun jadi—dan memang ada yang minat hiks—saya ingin mbuka khusus untuk kagehina dulu.**

 **So, yay or nay? Kalian bisa hubungi saya lewat PM, atau facebook (liat aja di profile).**


End file.
